amor a primera vista
by Dayamoon
Summary: Goku esta al borde de la muerte, ¿Cómo es que un joven estúpido, se convirtió en un viejo sabio? El chico que no tenia minimo interes por las chicas se enamoro por primera vez, ¿Ella lo hará también? Pasa y lee.
1. Chapter 1

_**Letras en negrita y cursiva es GOKU narrando la historia**_

_**Hola mucho gustó mi nombre es GOKU y me gustaría contarles como me enamore de mi querida esposa, ya que no estaré mucho tiempo aquí la verdad fue amor a primera vista, pero bueno ya no los aburro más. Todo empezó en un día un poco agitado…**_

VEGUETA: GOKU, ya te dije que te apures odio esperarte que seamos primos no te da derecho a abuzar de mí y mi puntualidad

GOKU: ya voy VEGUETA, es que no encuentro el bastón de mi abuelo

VEGUETA: pues la escuela va a cerrar en 15 min y si no te das prisa no entraremos como ayer

GOKU: listo vámonos

_**Ese día VEGUTA y yo nos fuimos a la escuela, VEGUTA iba desesperado ya que en esos días él había tenido problemas con su novia BULMA. Jaja todavía me acuerdo cuando VEGUETA me decía que tuviera novia o si no me quedaría solo, pero en esos tiempos no me importaba tener una relación, me interesaban más los combates y las artes marciales, pero bueno no me adelanto entonces…**_

VEGUETA: oye BULMA espera, nos vemos en el salón GOKU

GOKU: si VEGUETA

LUNCH: hola GOKU ¿cómo estás?, mira mi nuevo corpiño

GOKU: ¿Qué cosa?, aaaaa, aléjate de mi

LUNCH: ¿pero GOKU?

GOKU: ¿estás loca? no te me acerques

_**Hay ese día me acuerdo que LUNCH no me hablo, por lo que le había dicho, la verdad fue un alivio para mí, hay en fin…**_

VEGUETA: hola, ¿oye por qué salió tan enojada LUNCH?

GOKU: créeme, no quieres saber

VEGUETA: tienes razón, no me interesa saberlo

GOKU: m… ¬¬

PROFESORA: saquen sus maquetas y experimentos que les deje de tarea

VEGUETA: uy la maqueta y el experimento… se me olvidaron… oye GOKU ¿compartes tu trabajo conmigo?

GOKY: pero siempre tengo que hacer eso, y ya es hora de que te hagas responsable de tu tarea, VEGUETA es la última vez que la comparto contigo he

VEGUETA: si GOKU muchas gracias

GOKU: de nada, además ya estas grande vas en 1º de preparatoria, tu y yo ¿si quieres te enseño como hacer tu tarea?, pero no te la voy a compartir más he

VEGUETA: lo que digas GOKU ¬¬

_**Ese día no me hizo caso VEGUETA hasta que en la universidad tuvo que ponerse las pilas, bueno les decía…**_

VEGUETA: oye GOKU ya terminaron las clases, y no voy a poder irme contigo a casa voy a ir a dejar a BULMA a su casa

GOKU: a por eso… ¬¬, si no te preocupes

VEGUETA: ok nos vemos en la casa

GOKU: si

_**Y me fui caminando yo solo a mi casa de repente al otro lado del extremo de la calle había una jovencita muy bonita, no sé qué era lo que yo sentía al verla sentía que una parvada de abejas me picaban en el estómago, de repente la joven levanto la cara y me miro a los ojos con una sonrisa, la verdad yo me sonrojé y cuando el semáforo cambio ella atravesó y yo igual nada más que íbamos a direcciones diferentes…**_

VEGUETA: GOKU ya llegue, GOKU, GOKU, ¿estás en casa?, "insecto"

GOKU: a si ya te escuche, enano

VEGUETA: m… si es GOKU, ¿oye por qué tienes cara de menso?, a no esa es tu cara de tos los días

GOKU: jaja que chistoso ¬¬

VEGUTA: ya enserio

GOKU: m… no lo sé… me paso algo muy raro vi a una niña y empecé a sentir abejas en el estómago…

VEGUETA: m… eso significa que…

GOKU: a lo mejor ya tenía hambre

(VEGUETA se calló estilo anime al escuchar a GOKU)

VEGUETA: no bruto, significa que es amor a primera vista

GOKU: m… ¿y qué es eso?

VEGUETA: tarado… pues te enamoraste de la chica

GOKU: m… no los sé, si era muy linda, pero… si me voy a enamorar de alguien tengo que conocerla ¿no crees?

VEGUETA: si pero en este caso… tu corazón manda

GOKU: oye VEGUETA… ¿Por qué de repente me suenas a BULMA dándome consejos?

VEGUETA: es que me hace daño estar con ella

GOKU: ¬¬ si no me lo dices no me doy cuenta

VEGUETA: ¬¬

_**Esa noche no pude dormir solo pensaba en aquella joven del semáforo, y… me preguntaba ¿si, si era amor a primera vista?, pues una parte de mi dudaba y la otra se aseguraba de que si era amor a primera vista. Cuando me desperté ya era tarde, eran la 6:45 y mi entrada era a la 7:00 fui a ver a VEGUETA a su cuarto pero me di cuenta de que él ya se había ido...**_

GOKU: ¬¬ ya va a ver ese de VEGUETA

_**Salí corriendo de mi casa y me topé con el semáforo en rojo, y yo voltie a ver al otro extremo de la calle y vi a la hermosa joven que había visto el otro día nada más que ella venia del otro lado y supuse que su casa estaba por mi escuela y que su escuela estaba por mi casa. Y al cruce, pase como si nada al lado de ella yo solo sentí como el brazo de la joven rosaba con el mío…**_

GOKU: oye me VEGUETA, todavía que te comparto mi tare ayer y me dejas solo en la casa

VEGUETA: lo ciento, pero yo te estuve gritando y no me hiciste caso INSECTO

GOKU: mira ENANO

GOHAN: hermano del alma ¿Cómo estas GOKU?, ¿todo en orden verdad?

GOKU: si todo está bien, ¿porque no viniste ayer?

GOHAN: GOTEN está enfermo así que me quede a cuidarlo, pero hoy ya no pude y lo deje con el maestro ROSHI, no confió mucho en el pero no tenía con quien más dejarlo y es la primera vez que se enferma, la verdad no sé qué tiene pero si está muy mal

GOKU: ni modos, el otro día le advertimos y no nos hizo caso, cuando le dijimos que no se bañara con hielos en la tina con ese calor… pero bueno

VEGUTA: es GOTEN nunca usa su cerebro ¿verdad?

GOKU y GOHAN: ¬¬

GOKU: no lo usa como alguien que siempre pide la tarea!

VEGUTA: ¿a no te gusta como soy?

GOHAN: bueno ya , no parecen primos, todo el santo día peleando

VEGUTA: suenas a mi mama

GOHAN: mejor cállate ENANO, a ti nadie te hablo

_**Y todos estábamos enojados ¿Por qué?, jaja no sé, pero no recuerdo que haya pasa algo más en ese día, masque pelear por todo yo y GOHAN con VEGUETA o al revés…**_

CONTINUARA…

Bueno esta es una nueva historia espero que les guste a todos y por favor dejen sus reviews GRACIAS__


	2. capitulo 2

**CAPITULO 2: ¿Dónde está la chica?**

_**Hay bueno y después de esa tarde tan extraña y de peleas, como yo estaba muy enojado con VEGUETA… decidí regresar solo a casa mientras el enano de VEGUETA se iba con su querida novia BULMA... y al momento de cruzar la calle volví a ver a esa hermosa niña…**_

GOKU: hay ella es tan linda, su cabello negro que se mueve con el viento, se ve que no es como todas las demás o al menos no es como LUNCH¬¬

_**Obviamente lo dije en mi mente verdad**____**, jaja todavía recuerdo como venía vestida ese día, ella traía un hermoso vestido color azul no muy largo y venía con el pelo totalmente suelto y en sus hombros traía cargando una mochila… jaja pero estaba tan distraído que cuando voltee ya había cambiado el semáforo a verde y solo vi como un camión se acercaba a mí, y no sé cómo lo hice, que reaccione y me tire al suelo de tal modo que el camión pasara encima de mí pero sin aplastarme jajajajajaja**_

GOKU: eso salió de la nada… m… bueno mejor me voy. Ya vez GOKU para que estas babociando ¬¬

_**Al llegar a casa vi a VEGUETA sentado en el sillón con BULMA**_

BULMA: hola amigo hermoso, ¿Qué me cuentas?, ya tenía tiempo que no te veía

GOKU: ¿enserio?, yo te veo todos los días ¬¬

VEGUETA: mira insecto te prohíbo que…

GOKU: ¿Qué cosa ENANO?, ¿Qué?

BULMA: VEGUETA ¿Por qué te comportas así?, tú no eres así déjalo en paz es tu primo y tu GOKU no le grites, son primos, actúen como primos

VEGUETA: si amor

GOKU: m… ya va a empezar ¬¬

VEGUETA: ¿Qué cosa?...

BULMA: VEGUETA ¿que dije?

GOKU: ok entonces gracias BULMA por el consejo, pero por favor no te metas, y tu VEGUETA no me hagas perder la paciencia a sí que me voy a mi cuarto si no les importa

BULMA: ok adiós GOKU

GOKU: adiós ¬¬

GOKU: a y por cierto KRILIN no tarda en llegar a sí que quiero que lo dejes pasar VEGUETA

VEGUETA: mira…

BULMA: no te preocupes yo le digo que pase

GOKU: a, gracias BULMA

_**Ok, ese día yo no estaba de buenas y pues… ya se imaginaran… en fin ese dia llego KRILIN y…**_

KRILIN: ya llegue GOKU

GOKU: sube

KRILIN: oye, GOHAN me dijo que te vio en la calle, en la parada del crese, que estabas viendo a una muchacha, oye no te creí capas

GOKU: no es eso, es que ella…

KRILIN: ¿es linda, tiene bonito cuerpo?, ¿sabes su nombre?, ¿Cómo se llama?, vamos dime, dime, dime GOKU

GOKU: tranquilo, son muchas preguntas para mí

KRILIN: a si lo ciento… y… ¿de dónde la conoces?

GOKU: pues… conocerla… bien… no la conozco… pero es muy linda y…

KRILIN: y…

GOKU: bueno la conocí, un día en ese mismo cruce, ella estaba del otro lado de la calle y yo del contrario… y… no se

KRILIN: y sabes cómo se llama

GOKU: m… no

KRILIN: ¬¬

GOKU: ¿Qué?

KRILIN: nada, nada, ¬¬

KRILIN: y… bueno cambiando de tema, ¿Qué has hecho con LUNCH?, porque a como se te ha querido entregar yo ya la hubiera aceptado

GOKU: ¿Qué?, eso es asqueroso ¬¬

GOKU: además ella no se me hace bonita, aparte de que me cae mal

KRILIN: bueno…

GOKU: pero bueno… ¿Por qué no has ido a la escuela huevon? Jajajajajaja

KRILIN: jajaja, bueno, es que, tuve flojera, pero mañana voy a ir aparte de que quiero que me muestres a la muchacha

GOKU: ya me lo imaginaba ¬¬

_**Bueno, hay, ese es mi amigo KRILIN, es mi mejor amigo aparte de GOHAN y GOTEN… se podría decir que él es un poco más atrevido que yo **_

_**Al día siguiente, me tuve que ir con KRILIN a mi casa ya que quería ver a la chica pero ya ahí…**_

KRILIN: ¿y quién es?, ¿es ella?

GOKU: no

KRILIN: a esa de allá

GOKU: no

KRILIN: la de chinos

GOKU: ¬¬

KRILIN: a ya se esa di ahí

GOKU: nooo

KRILIN: ¿entonces?

GOKU: es que no la veo que raro siempre la veo exactamente parada en esa calle en medio, entre la cas roja y el poste

KRILIN: ok a mí se me hace que tú la soñaste, capas hasta tu propia mete la invento de tanto que te sientes solo, pero no te preocupes que aquí estoy yo

GOKU: no es cierto, yo no la invente ella si existe

KRILIN: ¬¬

GOKU: ¬¬

KRILN: hay, bueno, supongamos que te creo

GOKU: ¬¬

KRILIN: bueno, ya vámonos que tengo hambre ¿tú no?

GOKU: no

_**Jaja dije muy serio y KRILIN se sorprendió cuando le dije que no tenía hambre, es que yo como mucho y me da hambre muy rápido, a, y…**_

KRILIN: qué raro

GOKU: ¿Qué cosa?

KRILIN: que no tengas hambre, si tú siempre eres el primero que se queja cuando no salimos al recreo a tiempo, a mí se me hace que te gusta mucho esa chica

GOKU: ¬¬

KRILIN: hay sabes que yo ya me voy, adiós

GOKU: espera

KRILIN: ¿Qué? ¬¬

GOKU:

KRILN: sip ya me voy

GOKU: bueno vete

KRILIN: ok

GOKU: largo

KRILIN: está bien

GOKU: no te necesito

KRILIN: Ok

GOKU: m… espera… yo también tengo hambre

KRILIN: ¬¬ , vamos entonces

Hola, disculpen por no haber subido este capítulo antes, mil disculpas, lo que pasa es que mi computadora se descompuso y se perdieron algunos de mis archivos y ya los pude recuperar entre ellos los capítulos, gracias por los que se tomaron la molestia de esperar y leermis historias


	3. capitul 3

**Capítulo 3: la chica desaparecida**

GOKU: ¿me pregunto porque no habrá estado ahí?

KRILIN: y a mí que… tu mente está delirando. ¿Oye seguro que no te sientes mal?

GOKU: sí, estoy seguro

_**Y cuando llegamos a la escuela…**_

LUNCH: hola chicos

_**Si… ella apareció u.u **_

KRILIN: hola, guapa

GOKU: dios, por favor no

LUNCH: dijiste algo mi vida

GOKU: ash… , sabes que yo me adelanto al salón

KRILIN: si has lo que quieras

LUNCH: espera mi vida

KRILIN: espérame mamacita… que diga lunch

GOKU: corre, corre, corre, goku corre

_**Si LUNCH me persiguió por un largo rato, hasta que por fin pude librarme de ella cuando tocaron la campana para entrar a clases…**_

GOKU: al fin, ash tengo que hacer algo rapido esa lunch es demasiado molesta

KRILIN: aquí estas te estaba buscando

GOKU: U.u, es que ya no aguanto a lunch

KRILIN: entonces regálamela

GOKU: oye, está bien que me caiga de la fregada… perdón que me caiga mal no la voy a jugar con ella

KRILIN: ¿quién te entiende?

GOKU: m… todavía no puedo entender cómo es que la chica no estaba ahí

KRILIN: simple… ya te lo dije, lo soñaste

GOKU: que no, ella es, es real y…

KRILIN: y…?

GOKU: no lo entenderías, porque lo único que te importa es como son ellas físicamente

KRILIN: tienes razón soy un tonto

GOKU: claro que tengo razón, pero jamás me haces caso

KRILIN: ok ya te hare caso, pero… lo que no entiendo es… ¿Qué te gusto tanto de esa muchacha?

GOKU: m… no lo sé, solo sé que cuando la vi ya no podía respirar y…

KRILIN: jajajajaja, ok perdón

GOHAN: hola

GOTEN: k onda

GOHAN: ¿Por qué no se sentaron con nosotros en el recreo?

GOTEN: no mordemos

GOKU: ya lo sé lo que pasa es que…

GOHAN: ¿es la muchacha otra vez verdad?

KRILIN: si

GOHAN: a ya

GOTEN: y bueno que vamos hoy

GOKU: ¿Qué les parece si vamos a mi casa?

GOTEN: a mí me gusta tu idea a si puedo conocer a la muchacha de la que tanto hablan

KRILIN: no te emociones lo más seguro es que no la veamos

_**Si ya se lo que están pensando goku es un mentiroso y un hablador, pero no es así solo que no sabía por qué la chica no había aparecido ese día**_

GOKU: muy chistoso, ¿entonces vienen o no?

GOHAN: si vamos

_**Y entonces vegueta… pues…**_

VEGUETA: hey cacaroto , bulma va a ir hoy a la casa y no molestes

GOKU: ¿que?, pero dijiste que hoy podía quedarme en la casa porque tú y bulma hiban a salir

VEGUETA: si pero yo no quiero ir a su casa a si que voy a convencerla para que vallamos a la mia

BULMA: ya te escuche, pues no vamos a ir a tu casa porque vamos ir a la mía

_**Y ya cuando nos íbamos en el cruce la muchacha no aparecía**_

CONTINUARA…

DISCULPEN ENCERIO MI COMPUTADORA OTRA VEZ SE DESCOMPUSO Y ME TUBE QUE COMPRAR OTRA Y BUENO, HAY, Y PUES SOLO QUIERO DARLES LAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE SE TOMAN LA MOLESTIA DE LEER MI HISTORIA Y SI ESTA UN POCO SECO ESTE CAPITULO DENME IDEAS SU OPINION, LO QUE LES GUSTARIA QUE PASARA EN LA HISTORIA POR QUE ESTOS DIAS NO HE ESTADO MUY INSPIRADA ESTOY UN POCO TRISTE A SI QUE LES AGRADESERIA SI ME DIERAN SU OPINION

DEJEN SUS REVIEWS __


End file.
